Through With Doubt temporary title
by floweroftheages
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP!Meredith find out she's pregnant, and we can only imagine how the father is. How will she do? Keep the baby? Tell the father? Read to know! Addek, maybe implied MerDer.... post S2 finale...
1. Olives!

**Through With Doubt (temporary title)**

**Author's Notes: **So this story Meredith finds out she'd pregnant and we can only imagine who the father is... The story is set like from "Tell Me Sweet little Lies" as I started writing it when when "Grandma Got Run Over By A Raindeer" here in sweden. And I can tell you we're a bit after you lot in the States. Well as you figured out nothing after "Tell Me Sweet Little Lies" happened. So for your information... Well I hope you will like it, and please tell me if you think I should/could improve anything, or just tell me if you lik it. As Usual I don't own anything of this, just the story... This is just entertaining purpose only, so I don't make any profit out of it...

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 - Olives!**

"Izzie!" Meredith said while lying down on the living room floor, eating olives.

"Yeah." she answered.

Meredith looked at her. There she was, all pretty and blond and curvy. Why couldn't Meredith be all that? Oh, for god's sake woman, put on some weight and you'll be all curvy. Though, come to think of it, if Meredith was right, she'd soon be all curvy and... and... No! She would most certainly not be all pretty and definitely blond. At least not Izzie-blond.

"Izzie?!" Meredith repeated.

The blond stopped reading her magazine and turned her attention to the woman on the floor.

"Yes?" she said with not the least trace of enthusiasm, like other times when she was on the edge of shaking things out of Meredith.

"Do you know what?"

Izzie sighed and closed her eyes. "No, what?"

"If you're going act like that, I don't think I will tell you!" Meredith said and turned around to watch TV.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Meredith. I'm just tired after my shift." Izzie pleaded and got down on the floor by Meredith's side. "Please, tell me!"

"I think I'm pregnant." Meredith stated calmly.

Izzie's jaw dropped. "Eh, what exactly did you say. 'Cause I think I heard you say _pregnant_!" she shouted.

"Yeah, that was what I said." Meredith whispered. "But not so loud! George's upstairs!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!?" Meredith hoped.

"No!" Izzie said and pointed in the direction of the kitchen door.

It burst open.

"You're pregnant!!?" George shouted as he stormed in. He dropped his freshly buttered bagel in the big flower pot by the door. "Ah crap!"

Meredith watched him as he bent down to pick the durt-covered bagel out of the pot.

She gave out a silly laugh and waited for another outrageously weird reaction to come alive. It was fun to watch an angry George.

"You're pregnant?!"

"That angry facial expression you've go there, you can't pull it off. Bailey can though, but isn't for nothing she's called the Nazi." Izzie said to tease him. "So you might as well drop it!"

George looked at Meredith with his normal face, silently begging for answer not given by Izzie.

"I might be, but why were you reacting like that?"

"Well... I... Ehm... I just..." George rambled.

"... he just care for you..." Izzie started and George smiled. "... as if you were his sister..." she finished.

"Yes... NO!?" George exclaimed when realizing what Izzie just said. He nudged her in her side and gave her a glare.

"Oh, George!" Meredith gave him a hug. "That's so sweet!"

"... yeah... I know..." he muttered and took a bite of the bagel in defeat.

"Well, anyway. Have you taken a test? You must have taken a test. Have you?" Izzie said with a concerned look upon her face, turning to Meredith who nodded.

"Yeah, two of them, both positive and my breasts have become very tender, I've gained weight and I can't remember the last time I had my period."

"Boy in the room!" George alarmed, waving his hands in the air.

"Grow up George!" Izzie snapped. "And you're supposed to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, well. She is like my sister you know..." George muttered to himself.

"And I'm craving for stuff I've never like in my entire life. I'm eating olives for Christ's sake!" Meredith exclaimed with a bit of desperation in her voice. Wasn't it obvious? Before she never ate olives, they _were_, past tense, disgusting. Now she was shoveling them in by the jar. "Olives!" she said again to convince her friends.

"Okay, we get it!" Izzie said to comfort Meredith. "You're so having this checked up tomorrow, and I'll even go with you."

"Yeah, okay." Meredith nodded. "That sounds good..."

She'd go and have it checked up in the morning and she couldn't let anyone see her up in OB/GYN, except for the doctor of course.

Good news travels fast or is it the other way around? Either way, if anyone would find out that she won't be there as a doctor, but as a patient, the 'news' would reach the surgical wing before lunch time.

Those slutty nurse's! Not having anything else to do all day than minding everyone else's business.

Meredith closed her eyes for a second before George really, really interrupted her with his mind playing.

"But if you're pregnant, then, who is the father?"

"Oh, quick thinking George. Of course there has to be a father. You know, it takes two to-" Izzie didn't finished that sentence before realizing what was coming out of her high-speed mouth. "Who is the father?"

Meredith bit her lower lip. "Ehm, eh... The only one I have had unprotected sex with was with my last boyfriend."

"Excuse me, but I'm still here!" George alarmed for a second time.

"Shut up or get out!" Both Meredith and Izzie shouted in unison.

George did as his not so friendly at the time-roommates said.

"The only one I have had unprotected sex with was with my last boyfriend." Meredith repeated.

Izzie gave out a laugh.

"What!?" she exclaimed dumbfounded. "What's so funny?"

"That's what you call them? Boyfriends?" Izzie said and smiled mischievously. "Seriously Meredith, I can't even count them on my both hands. Seriously? Boyfriends?"

Meredith sighed. "You never think before you talk do you!?"

"Oh!" Izzie said as the light of revelation suddenly struck her. "Holy crap!"

"What!?" George asked in panic. "What!?"

"Finally some understanding Izzie!" Meredith said and stroke a strand of mousy-blonde her out of her face.

"Oh, holy crap." Izzie looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry god but; holy fuck!"

"WHAT!?" George screamed, tired of being let out of his best friends conversation. "WHAT!?"

"McDreamy." Izzie said and nodded, having her eyes fixed on Meredith.

George swallowed when he heard the answer, choking on his own tongue. "McWho!?"

"Yeah George; McDreamy..."

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Good, Bad? Well I've got more chapters for you if you like it, about 10 finished and some more not entirely finished, but that won't be enough... Well please review, so I know if I should continue to upload!


	2. Face the Truth

**A/N: **So here's the second chapter! Hope you like it! And by the way, thanks for the reviews!!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 - Face the Truth**

Meredith looked at her friends discussing the might be baby and its might be father or, you know, the most likely baby and it's very certain father. Honestly, if tomorrow wouldn't result in her being 'officially', on the paper pregnant, she'd be surprised. Really, all the typical signs, two home pregnancy tests both positive, give it a break!

But Izzie and George had a point in their heated conversation; how would she tell Derek, if she is pregnant?

Tired, Meredith rose from the floor and walked upstairs. She was a bit flattered by the way George and Izzie tried to find solutions to her little problem of telling Derek.

Reaching the destination, she fell down on her bed. She could still hear George and Izzie, still talking about how she'd tell Derek.

"How about tomorrow, you know, get it over with." George suggested.

"Or you know when she's certain if she is really pregnant." Izzie said and then they went quiet.

"She's sooo pregnant..." they said in unison.

"I'm not sure yet!" Meredith shouted, really lying to herself.

"Seriously Meredith?!"

"But if I am, how about telling him when he or she is 18!"

Again, they went quiet, for a while.

"Sorry!" Izzie shouted.

"Yeah... Goodnight!" George also shouted.

"Goodnight!"

**----------------------------------------**

"Meredith! Meredith!" Izzie shouted while banging her fist against the door.

"Mmm.." Meredith mumbled as she got up from the bed and opened the door. She took the coffee cup in Izzie's hand and she entered the room.

"Yeah, okay that's mine but you go ahead. You take it!"

Meredith nodded as a 'thank you' and took a zip of the coffee but spat it right out again. "Man! How much sugar do you use?! A tablespoon!?"

"Four tablespoons, okay four and a half to be exact." Izzie smiled. "And pregnant women shouldn't be drinking coffee."

"Izzie!" Meredith sighed and plopped down on the bed with a depressing smile crossing her face. "There are no real proof of either me being pregnant or that pregnant women can't drink coffee!"

"Okay, okay... Well, anyhow, it's time to go work and-"

"Face the truth, I know. I heard you two last night." Meredith said as Izzie pulled her out of bed. "And you know, I'm not going to name he or she or whatever Louisa Morgana. I mean what's up with that?!" she exclaimed in horror. "And do you know what's not healthy!? Four tablespoons of sugar!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Izzie said as she pushed Meredith out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** So, is she or is she not pregnant? We'll see in the next chapter!


	3. Heals Clicking

**A/N: **Thanks guys for the reviews! They're great! So here's the next chapter... Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Heals Clicking**

Meredith looked around as she and Izzie sat down in the waiting area in OB/GYN.

She was nervous, nervous of the outcome of the appointment, and nervous of being there at all, especially since Addison was the head of the ward.

Probably being pregnant wasn't anything she had planned for. Really, who planned for that?

What if she was pregnant? Then what would she do? Derek was back together with Addison, and Meredith she, she was just alone. Of course she had her friends to support her; Izzie was right next to her. But still, that was what she was going to be.

"Crap..." Meredith exclaimed with a bit of desperation in her voice, then trying to cover it up by giving out a laugh but it just made it worst as she started to breathe faster and faster.

"Take it easy Mer..." Izzie said and looked at her with a comforting smile.

"Eh, what?" she looked at Izzie, trying to seem okay for the moment.

"You're hyperventilating... Just breathe in and out, in and out." she showed her something similar to the things people do during labour and Meredith followed in discreet. "If she shows up just say that you're going to have you're yearly check-up or something."

"Eh, okay..." Meredith nodded, knowing it was Addison Izzie meant.

They sat quiet for a while.

"What are you hoping for it to be? I don't mean to sound cruel or anything, but... What do you want?" Izzie asked and Meredith knew it was about.

Last night all sort of thought had crossed Meredith's mind. How she would cope if she was pregnant, how she'd cope if she wasn't. "I don't know. If I'm not then it would be like Mount Everest would fall of my shoulders, but at the same time, it could be so much worse than a pregnancy." Meredith explained as Izzie nodded.

"I know what you mean... Well, I'm sure either way it will turn out great. I think everything is going to be alrig-"

Izzie's pager went of and she looked down on her belt.

"You have to go?" Meredith asked.

"Yes I'm sorry. It's 911 and I'm working with Bailey today so you know how she'll get if I don't answer." Izzie said and stood up. "Tell me as soon you're done, Okay?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah... Thanks anyway..."

Izzie smiled and she ran off, giving Meredith her thumps up and shouting, "Yearly exam!"

Meredith smiled, and now she was really alone. The only sound was some nurses talking quietly behind the desk, so their company wasn't anything to brag about. But at this point she was quiet satisfied with being alone.

That is until the familiar heals started to click against the floor. Meredith rose 'cause she wanted to just go away but then she'd miss her appointment and she wouldn't get to know the truth. The second Addison rounded the corner Meredith sat down again. _Yearly exam, yearly exam... _she reminded herself to not slip.

"Oh, hi Meredith!" she said in surprise as she stopped in front of Meredith. "What are you doing here?"

"Just my yearly exam!" she said nervously, following Izzie's advise. "So I better go." Meredith could see the doctor open the door behind Addison.

"Meredith Grey!?" the doctor called out.

"Bye Dr Shepherd." Meredith said and disappeared though the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it! I just love how Meredith says "Yealy exam!" as soon as Addison greets her. I love it, cause it shows the tension in some kind of way... Well see you later... 


	4. Three and two and what?

**A/N:** I have obeyed you all reader and I have updated with the fourth, so here you go... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Three and two and twi... what!?**

After sitting down in the small office, the doctor whose name was Dr Wood, smiled kindly at Meredith. "So Dr Grey. You suspect you're pregnant, if the nurse informed me right."

Meredith nodded.

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"Honestly I don't know. I'm a surgical intern you know so I'm under a lot of stress and everything so I figured, maybe that delayed it."

"Well it can... Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes I have. Two of them. Both positive"

Dr Wood wrote down the things Meredith told her on the paper in front of her. She had red hair. Not strangely enough, she looked kind of like Addison. Meredith bit her lip. What if Addison had a sister and that was her. Then she'd maybe run off and tell Addison that 'her husband's ex-girlfriend' had been to see her. Nah, give it a brake. Addison's from New York and she's probably a spoiled, only child...

"Those home kits tend to be rather trustworthy, but we shall take a look." she said and rose from the chair and showed Meredith into the exam room. She jumped up on the bed as Dr Wood pulled over the wagon with the ultrasound. Meredith pulled up her scrubs and prepared for the cold gel and the scanner to interact on her belly.

Dr Wood looked at her stomach for longer part of a second. "Let's see then shall we." she then put on the gel and the scanner onto the slightly round stomach.

"Have you had the normal signs of pregnancy?"

"Yeah, you know the breast swelling, I've gained," Meredith got distracted by the screen showing her inside. "ehm, weight but that I thought was because I've eaten a lot, but then you know I've eaten a lot, so.."

"Okay..." Dr Wood looked closer to the screen and then she smiled. "Well you're absolutely pregnant; 3 months along I'd say."

"You're sure?" Meredith started to panic. She was totally relaxed about it yesterday, but this morning it was getting worse and now it was real. A scary realization. "You're really sure. Really, really sure. I mean, because it's really complicated with the father and god..."

"Wait a second..." the doctor said and looked closer at the screen. "Dr Grey, it's twins."

"Twins?" the word echoed in Meredith's head. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Have a look," Dr Wood pointed at the screen. "Two heart beats. Healthy and normal ones too."

Meredith looked at her new found babies. She started to cry again.

"Calm down Dr Grey." she said and patted Meredith on her shoulder. "Are you happy or wasn't this planned at all..."

Meredith wiped away the tears. "Ehm... Not planned at all... I'm not even together with their father... but I think I am happy... "

"I thought so." Dr Wood put down the scanner on the bed but she didn't turn the ultrasound off. "You're so far along that you can find out the sex of your babies. Would you like that?"

Meredith bit her lower lip. It would certainly feel more real and it would be quite useful, cause when she'd tell Izzie, she'd insist on doing the nursery where ever that would be. "Yes, that'd be great." she answered.

Dr Wood nodded and put the scanner again onto Meredith's belly. "Well if we call this one up here Baby A" she said pointing at the top of the screen. "It's a girl. And this one down here Baby B" she moved her finger down to the lower middle of the screen. "It most certainly is a girl too."

**----------------------------------------**

Back in the office room area Dr Wood, whose name Meredith learned was Bess, wrote down all the information revealed by the ultrasound. "Meredith, here I've written all the info about your babies and your pregnancy, but it's standard procedure writing down the names of both parents."

Meredith looked down. "I..."

"I understand if you're in a bad situation, but you really have to. You know I'm not going to tell anyone, it's against the law. The only places were his name is going to be seen is on the copy I've got and the one I'm giving you."

"I know." Meredith looked up, first at the pen in Dr Wood's hand and then at her face. "His name is Derek; do you have to have the surname?"

"No, that's fine for now…" Bess said and wrote down the name.

"Well good. Then we're done." she handed Meredith a copy of all the information and a picture of her very tiny girls. "For their scrapbook. And you'll have to come back, ehm let's say every third week to check up, but you can call me anytime if you have any questions."

Meredith rose from the chair, shaking Bess's hand. "Thank you Dr Wood." And she walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **So was it good? I personally think this is one of the weakest chapters, so there will be better and funnier. About that standard procedure thing, I made that up, cause I don't think that's what happens... Well... bye!


	5. Real World

**A/N:** So I'm back with the fifth chapter, and I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Real World**

Bess was right. She had to tell Derek, but really. How? How do you tell a god damn married man that pregnant with his daughters? Well you just step up to him and say, 'Hi. I'm pregnant and it's yours, good work. Bye!'

Seriously!?

Meredith closed her eyes and leaned against the wall outside the exam room, hoping that a savior on a white shiny horse would come along and that they would ride off into the sunset together, like people always do in the movies.

That's not real world, that's movie world.

Movie world is a Johnny Depp dressed up in beige kind of linen trousers with a white shirt swirling around his lightly tanned body, revealing a bit of his chest, on that shiny horse with his hair blowing in the wind.

Real world is a tired Christina Yang dressed up in blue hospital scrubs with traces of someone's last night dinner on her right shoulder, holding a chart and with her black, curly, need-of-a-shower hair all over the place.

"Why're you here?"

Meredith sighed. Oh yeah, the real world is so much better... right...

She opened her eyes to a need-of-information/control freak kind of woman staring at her.

"Why are you here?" Meredith asked back.

"I was just dropping of this pregnant woman that was down for a neuro consult because she fell out of her bed. George's god knows where, Alex's in surgery with Burke and Izzie's working with Bailey and there was nothing else fun to do s- Didn't I ask you first?"

Meredith looked around and then pulled with her Christina out in the stairwell. It seemed empty.

"Okay, why are we here?" Christina asked after Meredith checked no one was there to listen to them.

"I'm pregnant." she said quiet, almost inaudible.

Christina looked like a complete fool. "Ehm, what? I didn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant!"

Christina's eyes expanded to the double and her jaw dropped. "What? Seriously?"

Meredith nodded. "Seriously!"

"Ehm, okay... So what are you going to do?"

"Keep it..."

"Okay, so how far along are you…?"

"I'm 3 months along."

"What that long? But you're slim." Christina exclaimed and looked at Meredith stomach.

"I'm not. Have you seen my stomach lately? It's pouty ... like Izzie's lips!"

"Yeah maybe, but you told me that you had been eating a lot so a figured that was why."

"Yeah, but you know I've eaten a lot... You've been pregnant; shouldn't you have figured it out?"

"You're a doctor, shouldn't you have figured it out!?"

The two friends looked at each other and then started to walk back to the Surgical Wing in silence. When reaching their destination they had been quiet all the way, just walking. Meredith didn't know why. They just had been.

"So who's the father?" Christina asked.

Meredith looked at her and then forward again, and there he was; Derek. Meredith pulled Christina quickly by the arm into an empty storage closet without Derek taking any notice in the action.

"Okay, you know I have a boyfriend right..." Christina teased, but she stopped as Meredith handed her the paper she had got from Bess Wood.

"Oh... God!" Christina exclaimed. "It's twins." she looked up at Meredith and smiled. "Now I can only imagine who the father is."

Meredith punched Christina on the arm. "Really f-"

The door opened.

Christina smiled smugly at Meredith. "Funny..." she turned to a surprised face of Derek Shepherd. "Speak of the devil! She's all yours Doc!" and with that Christina left the storage supply closet, mouthing 'Tell him'.

Was she really the one to talk? She didn't tell Burke until there was no baby.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"No… Bye." Meredith said quickly and exited the closet, to avoid any awkward moment or interruption involving his wife.

When walking a little bit, she looked back Derek who picked up a paper from the ground. Not minding that, she continued to walk.

It wasn't until Derek shouted her name she reacted. Quickly reaching down her pocket she felt nothing. The paper was gone. She must have missed the pocket when she got it back from Christina. The paper Derek had in his hands was hers.

Meredith started to run. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do. Maybe she should've done like George told her to, tell him as soon as she could... No she wouldn't.

Reaching the gallery belonging to OR 4, it was empty except for Izzie.

"How did it go and ehm, why're you running?" she asked as soon as she saw Meredith slightly off breath face in the door.

"How it went? It was nothing to confirm really. You know, it kind of was confirmed." Meredith said and Izzie smiled. "As far as why I'm running-"

Both Izzie and Meredith heard voices out in the hall. It was Bailey and Derek.

"He knows?" Izzie asked.

Meredith just nodded.

"Have you seen Meredith?" Derek asked Bailey.

"I might have, sir."

"Where is she?" Derek said. "I need to talk to her!"

"And why is that you want to talk to her, sir?"

"I- I don't have to tell you, I'm your boss. And don't call me 'sir'!"

"Are you tryin' to scare me? Cause I can tell you, you ain't doin' a good job! Though you're perfectly right that you don't have to tell me, but then I do not have to tell you where she is... m'am." Meredith could picture Bailey, half as tall as Derek waving her hand in his face with her nostrils up to the ceiling.

"Miranda," Derek said tiredly. "I really can't tell you, not now."

"Okay, but then you are wasting your time with me, cause I ain't tellin' you!"

Derek gave out a loud sigh and passed the door into the gallery without noticing the people inside it.

"Stupid, dumb man! Always have to make everything worse than it has to be..." Bailey appeared in the door and looked at Meredith. "...at the moment."

"What did you do that for?" Meredith said surprisingly.

Bailey's nostrils rose as Meredith pictured them. "I can easily get his stupid butt back here if you want to!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just thought you hated my gut for, you know getting involved with him in the first place."

"Exactly, I hated your gut. I changed my mind when you didn't take him back. That's strength in my opinion." Bailey sat down on the row over Meredith and Izzie. "So do you wanna tell me what's going here?"

"No, not now. But there is someone I have to talk to, so if you two excuse me." Meredith said and walked out the door, leaving an unusually understanding Bailey and a want-to-know-it-all, but laid back Izzie, alone.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Well anyway, next chapter we'll hear what Derek will think about it all... See you then, and please review! 


	6. Ethical

**A/N: **So here's the sixth chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the others... So what will Derek think? Hmm...

**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Ethical**

Meredith headed for the baby nursery, to think for a while. She went there to do, as said; thinking. She went up there after she slept with Derek the first time, to think about if he was a regular one-night stand or not. That answer is rather obvious. She went up there to think after sleeping with him a second time and a third and... You know the drill. She went up there to consider the thought of loving him. She went up there after she got to know the cruel truth that he was married. Then she had already fallen in love with him.

Basically, every time she went up there it had to do with Derek.

And now she was there to figure out how to talk to him.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" someone said.

Meredith could see Derek's reflection in the glass window. She nodded. "I was going to tell you, you know. I just had to figure out how first. I mean, you're married. How do you tell a freakin' married man that?" Meredith sank down on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. "It's hard to see you all the time and to see you with her aren't making it any better." she paused, taking a deep breath. "Confessions are not my thing really, but I'm still not over you. You still have that little piece of my heart left, but you can kind of say that I took something of you." Meredith gave out a laugh and looked at her stomach.

Derek smiled, still standing by the wall opposite Meredith. "I didn't realize it was that long ago since we were together. It's a long time..."

Meredith nodded. "It's funny really how we take things for granted..."

"Yes... Yes it is..."

They sat quiet for a while both thinking about that they were going to be parents.

"Aren't you supposed to say you're not over me either and come and sit by my side?" she said ironically.

Derek walked over to her and sank down on the floor. "I'm not over you either. It's just that Addison's my wife, my family. I can't throw away 11 years like yesterday's trash. I don't think that's ethical really."

Meredith looked questionly at Derek. Sure she was starting to have some hormonal swings, but what he just said maid her angry, and it would too if she wasn't pregnant. "Ethical? Do you really want to talk ethics with me? Do you think it's ethical to just skip telling your girlfriend that you're married, to leave her heart broken... To cheat on your husband with his best friend? I mean, wasn't that what Addison; your wife did to you?"

Derek looked down.

"Was that really your best? I loved you, you know. And I might still, just because of that little piece." Meredith rose from the floor. "You can keep the paper I dropped, and you know maybe give to Addison. You should tell her soon, because I'm soon going to look like a overblown balloon, especially you know since it's two of them." Derek looked strangely at her and the he unfolded the paper. "Oh yeah you probably missed that, it's twins, girls as a matter of fact." Meredith pulled up her sweater to reveal her pouty stomach. "I know silly of me not noticing it. But you know that's life. Tell her Derek, soon. I don't think she'll like to hear it from another person than you."

And by that Meredith walked away.

**----------------------------------------**

"Meredith! What's going on?" George asked as Meredith entered the locker room. "Are you crying?!"

"No!" she screamed and locked herself in on one of the small toilets. She might have been a bit to harsh when in comes to what she said to Derek, but she was angry. She hadn't expected him to leave Addison, not that she didn't hope for that to happen, though she didn't admit it of course.

Anyhow she had just expected something else than a talk regarding what is or what isn't ethical.

"Come on Meredith, get out of there!" Christina said while pulling the handle.

"We promise McDreamy isn't here!" Izzie begged. "Come out!"

"Yeah he isn-" Christina turned around to look at Izzie. "You know!?"

"Hehe, yeah she does. She was the first to know." Christina gave George a mad look. "And I was _not _second!"

"You told them first!?" Christina shouted through the door. "I can't believe you!"

"Are you jealous because she trusts me better than you? Pathetic!" Izzie said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What!? You, you. Big boob model!"

"OH! OH! Boss screwer!"

Meredith opened the door.

"Stop it you two!" she shouted. "Christina, we live together that's why I told them first. Izzie, I trust both of you just as much. George," Meredith said and looked at George. She knew what he was going to ask her. "I'm not crying!"

Her friends stared at her.

"I true I'm fine! Look, now I'm going to work and we'll talk about this later at Joe's tonight." Meredith said and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? That little speech Meredith gave; I used to think it was really good but I can tell you all... There will be, in i think the eight chapter a much better and funnier one... Well please tell me what you think! 


End file.
